


【冢不二】名车有主

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 12





	【冢不二】名车有主

名车有主

“总监，早上好。”

“手塚先生，早。”

……

T市的M品牌豪华车旗舰店员工今天一大早就精神抖擞地在店里集中，迎接M集团太子爷、同时任销售部总监的手塚国光到店视察。

据悉这位年轻有为的二代虽然是空降销售总监一职，但绝对不是绣花枕头，关于他的传说在M集团员工中不胜枚举，什么小小年纪就在某国际权威刊物上发表了多篇论文、T大史上最优秀的毕业生、被某人气美女明星倒追却严正拒绝……能够考证的、人尽皆知的成就还有这位年轻的手塚在未成年时曾经当过一段时间职业网球运动员，排名进过世界前30，拿过德国公开赛、东京公开赛的冠军，后来不知因为什么原因提前退役，隔年考上T大商学院。毕业后就顺理成章进入了M集团，先在销售部这样的核心部门试水锻炼，等条件成熟了再继承家业。

M集团本质是一家车企，汽车销售量就是生命，在手塚国光刚接手销售部的时候，很多集团的元老都等着看笑话，看M集团的家业是怎么败在这个太子爷手里。

然而与他们的期待值相反，手塚到任后的两年间，在没有大幅降价的前提下，M品牌旗下的各大车型大部分都创下了销量的历史新高，甚至有不少还突破了豪华车的销量天花板，占据同类车型50%以上的市场份额，为集团贡献了60%以上的营收增长。

成绩摆在眼前，集团里原本对他不信服的人纷纷都心服口服。

不过，人人都知道手塚国光不仅对员工要求严格，对自己更是苛刻，做事从来一丝不苟、雷厉风行，在他带领下，销售部个个都是精兵强将，作风干事完全能独当一面。

M集团在T市的这家旗舰店也是全国范围内最大的一家，在寸土寸金的地段大手笔地占据了一大片区域，集中了M品牌所有车型的现车。每个入店有购车意向的客人都会得到1对1的亲切专业的服务，无论什么车型，都可以现场要求试车。

手塚的办公室在集团，不常亲自下来视察，偶尔会过来看看。

每次他来的时候，员工们虽然都很期待见到这位长相不逊于任何当红小生的英俊老板，但也因为深知他要求严苛而不禁战战兢兢、如履薄冰。

因为今天是周末，早上九点半，店门刚打开，就已经有第一批客人到店了。员工们各就各位，在手塚的监督下，开始了一天的工作。

为了不影响大家，手塚一般不会在现场走来走去，展区后有一面巨大的玻璃墙，墙的另一边是办公间，手塚会在那里处理一些文件，同时对现场进行观察，如果发现哪里有问题，就亲自出面进行协调和调解。

资深销售顾问松本在店里已经工作了三年，资历可以说比手塚还要老。他早上刚完成了第一份订单，客户是一对近期打算结婚的情侣，准备在婚前购置一台家用车，目前正在对比几款不同品牌的同档车型，今天过来是特地试驾的。

松本热情地接待他们试驾，并贴心地分析了他们的目标车型各自的优劣势，让这对夫妇明确了自己的需求，加上舒适的试驾体验，待他们从车上下来后，立刻就签了订单，付了定金。

大家走过去向松本表示庆祝——毕竟M品牌的定位是豪华车，价位不低，并不像普通品牌的代步车那样每天都能卖出十几辆，但松本的脸上却不见喜色，相反，他脸色发白，嘴唇一点血色都没有。

“怎么了？”手塚注意到松本的不对劲，走过来问道。

“手塚先生……我刚接了一个电话，家里的母亲出了事情，我要立刻赶回去。”松本的嘴唇颤抖着，眼神失焦，可见情况确实紧急。

“我知道了，你去吧。”手塚立刻给他准了假。

“可是今天周末，看车的人多，我走了店里可能人手不够……”松本不愧是个敬业的老员工，这个时候还想着工作。

“没关系，我替你接手。”

“可是……”松本还想说什么，但见手塚目光笃定，也就放下心来，“那就拜托手塚先生您了。”

手塚没有亲自上过销售一线，不过作为一个新手，他很快就适应了角色。早上又接待了两拨客人，虽然手塚话不多，但句句到位，客人被他说得心悦诚服，纷纷下了订单。

“销售额算在松本的名下。”手塚吩咐道。

店里中午是不休息的，中午来看车的客人也不多，员工们轮流去吃午饭。

手塚让大家先去，自己留在店里看守着。

这时候，店里的自动门打开了，走进来一个看上去很年轻的戴着太阳镜的栗发青年，细长的双腿包裹在一条灰色的紧身裤中，上身是一件风格与他不太搭、甚至也不太合身的棕褐色皮夹克，不过仔细一看就能看出门道来，都是知名奢侈品牌D家的最新款。

手塚的眸色暗了暗。

有已经吃完饭回来的销售员迎了上去。

“这位客人，有什么可以帮到您的？”

青年把架子鼻梁上的太阳镜推高到发顶，露出一双湛蓝的双眸：“我想买你们这里最贵的车，请你帮我介绍一下。”

没有明确目标的客户——甚至看他的神态和表情，不像是有购车意向。

销售员一眼就看出来了青年或许并不是真正想买车，表情有些犹豫。

“怎么？觉得我买不起？”

青年敏锐地察觉到了对方的动摇。

“不、我不是这个意思……”销售急着解释道，但是她单薄无力的话语出卖了她的真实想法。

“堂堂M品牌，就是这个态度对客户的?”青年眸中蓝光一闪，语气有些咄咄逼人起来。

“这位先生，非常抱歉，是我们待客不周。”手塚上前，挡在快要急哭的销售员面前，“接下来由我为您提供服务，我是M集团的销售总监，手塚。您想买我们这里最贵的车，请跟我往这边走。”

“这还差不多。”青年步履轻盈地跟在手塚身后，向展厅最深处舞台上陈列的那款令人炫目得移不开眼的跑车走去。

这是M品牌在刚刚结束的T市车展上展出的最新款顶级豪华跑车Phantom，外观请了当代最著名的西班牙艺术大师操刀，车身布满了各种各样的数学算法和科学公式，颜色上采用是的金属锈蚀效果，看起来非常漂亮性感。①

“您看到的这些数字和方程式都是我们的工程师在设计这台车的时候用到的。”手塚带着青年围着跑车绕了一圈，并打开车门让青年可以坐进去感受车内空间和内饰，“这些内饰与外观进行呼应，包括仪表板和车门饰板，如您所见，全部被橙色的方程式覆盖。它的动力……”

“这些数字我不要听，”手塚想介绍动力时，被青年粗暴地打断，“跑不跑得起来、跑起来有多快，试驾的时候就知道了。我能试驾吗？”

“当然。”手塚彬彬有礼地回答道。

“那好，我现在就要试驾。”

“您带了驾驶证吗？”

“有。”青年从包包里拿出自己的驾驶证递给手塚，手塚查看了一下，将驾驶证上“不二周助”的名字和照片与眼前的青年对上号。

“驾驶证没问题。这辆车是用于展示，试驾用的现车在展厅外面，您稍等片刻，我取了钥匙和您一起试驾。”

销售部的员工们眼巴巴地看着手塚坐在Phantom的副驾座上，和那个看上去顶多不超过二十四的青年一起将这辆“镇店之宝”驶了出去，忍不住窃窃私语：

“这辆车售价要2亿日元啊，随随便便给人试驾真的好么？”

“手塚先生都没说什么，我们也别操心了吧。”

跑车要在路上跑起来才能试出性能，所以他们要去的是郊外一条罕有人至的盘山路。

这辆外观无敌拉风的车子刚开出旗舰店，进到一条四周都是商业的必经之路，不二就踩刹车停下了车。

“等一下，我中午没吃饭，下去买两个面包。”

几分钟后，青年捧着两袋热腾腾的面包还有两杯牛奶回来了，坐进车里后塞给手塚，笑容灿烂：“我不会吃独食的，分你一半。”

手塚也还没吃午餐，于是从善如流地接过面包和牛奶，两个人就这么坐在价值2亿日元的豪车里吃完了300日元不到的食物。

不二的车技还行，开着这么拉风的车穿过闹市，也依然很稳，直到他们终于按照试车的规定路线，走上了郊区的盘山路，不二一踩油门，开始飙车，直道踩油门到底，加大马力，弯道来个漂亮的飘移。

引擎发出性感的轰鸣声，箭一般在山间穿梭着。

要是一般人坐在副驾上早被吓死了，但手塚却神态自若，还能有闲心给不二介绍性能。

“Phantom是由我们特制的8升16w引擎提供动力，可产生1000马力，百公里加速时间仅为2.5秒，最高时速可达407公里。”

“嗯，听起来不错。”

一路飙到山顶，不二踩了刹车，在一块开阔的平地上停了下来。

“这车多少钱？”

仿佛现在才想起来问这个问题。

“2亿6千5百万日元。”手塚淡定答道。

“啊？这么贵？！”青年故作惊讶的样子几乎把他现场唯一的观众逗笑。

“贵是贵，但物有所值。”

“但这也太贵了吧？不过是一块铁疙瘩……”不二开始四下里到处摸摸探探，“你看这空间多窄，都不能车震。”

“如果您有车震的需求，这辆车也能为您提供足够的空间。”

手塚居然还能一本正经地回答。

“不可能，你看座椅才这么宽，根本伸不开腿——”

然而下一秒，他的座椅就突然向后放倒，人也随之被一股作用力压倒在下。

“如果客人您不相信，我现在就可以证明给你看——”

手塚总监出去了很久，一直到太阳快要落山、店快要关门，员工们才看到那辆幻影般的豪车缓缓驶进了院子。

不过和出去时不同，这次换手塚总监本人坐在驾驶座开着车，而之前的客人则窝在副驾驶座椅上，盖着他来时穿的那件棕褐色的夹克，一脸的疲惫。

员工们迎上来，手塚摇下车窗。

“手塚先生，这车……”

“请帮我准备购买文件，我稍后就去刷卡。”

“好的——啊？？”

大家下意识地应着，突然反应过来：“您的意思是您要买这辆车？”

“是啊，”手塚的唇边隐隐带着笑意，“这台现车是我早就准备好的，现在，请让我提走它吧。”

“没想到你也会玩这一套了，手塚。”

当夜，不二在床上被手塚翻翻覆覆压了几遍，整个人都像是被车辗过一般，累得连小指头都抬不起来，只能发出无力的抗议。

“穿着我的衣服来我的店里，还用车震来撩我，”手塚看似并不打算轻易放过调皮的情人，又将勃发的昂扬送进了已经被彻底开发、甚至已经无力合拢的花芯，“看来是我让周助欲求不满了。”

“没有不满……”不二被操弄得几乎气若游丝，“谁、谁叫你今天不陪我……”

难得四年一度的生日，本来想要二人世界，手塚居然不肯请假，好气。

“我是为了去提你的生日礼物啊，还喜欢吗？”

想到这个人之前在山上竟然恶劣地把车钥匙直接塞进了自己的那个地方，还美其名曰说是“送礼物”，不二整个人就气不打一处来。

“我才不喜欢呢……”

手塚轻笑，他就喜欢恋人非要嘴硬的样子。

明明身为前赛车手的周助看到那辆车眼睛都亮了。

他倾下身，再度吻上被自己咬了无数个印子的香唇。

“如果不喜欢，那我们就再换一辆（ge）车（zi）开（shi）……”

手塚国光，果然是个老司机啊。

——END——

注①：所有这辆车的外观描述、性能参数都来自布加迪威龙。


End file.
